musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sophie Ellis-Bextor
Sophie Ellis-Bextor, née Sophie Michelle Ellis-Bextor, est une chanteuse, auteur et mannequin britannique. Elle est connue pour son tube Murder On The Dancefloor et pour sa musique aux sonorités pop, dance et indie. Biographie Sophie naquit à Coventry, en Angleterre. Fille d'une mère ancienne actrice et présentatrice télévisé et d'un père réalisateur, ses parents divorcent lorsqu'elle ans 4 ans. Elle a trois sœurs et deux frères. La jeune fille étudiera à la Godolphin and Latymer School de Hammersmith. Elle fera ses premières représentations publiques à l'âge de 13 ans avec le W11 Opera, un opéra d'enfants. C'est en 1997 qu'elle débuta dans le métier grâce à son groupe indie The Audience qui se sépareront un an plus tard. Après s'être consacré au mannequinat, Sophie rencontra un DJ qui lança sa carrière solo. Albums 'Read My Lips (2001)' right|200px #Murder on the dancefloor #Take Me Home #Lover #Move This Mountain #Music Gets the Best of Me #Sparkle #The Universe Is You #I Believe #Get Over You #By Chance #Is It Any Wonder #Leave The Others Alone #Final Move #Everything Falls Into Place #Groovejet (If This Ain't Love)- Live version 'Shoot From The Hip (2003)' right|200px #Making Music #Mixed Up World #I won't change you #Nowhere without you #Another Day #Party In My Head #Love It Is Love #You Get Yours #The Walls Keep Saying Your Name #I Won't Dance Without You #I Am Not Good At Not Getting What I Want #Hello, Hello 'Trip The Light Fantastic (2007)' right|200px #Catch you #Me And My Imagination #Today The Sun's On Us #New York City Lights #If I Can't Dance #The Distance Between Us #If You Go #Only One #Love Is Here #New Flame #China Heart #What Have We Started? #Can't Have It All #Supersonic 'Make A Scene (2011)' right|200px #Revolution #Bittersweet (featuring Freemasons) #Off & On #Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer) (featuring Freemasons) #Not Giving Up On Love (featuring Armin van Buuren) #Cant Fight This Feeling (featuring Junior Caldera) #Starlight #Under Your Touch #Make A Scene #Magic #Dial My Number #Homewrecker #Synchronized #Cut Straight To The Heart 'Wanderlust (2014)' right|200px #Birth Of An Empire #Until The Stars Collide #Runaway Daydreamer #The Deer & The Wolf #Young Blood #Interlude #13 Little Dolls #Wrong Side Of The Sun #Love Is A Camera #Cry To The Beat Of A Band #When The Storm Has Blown Over Galerie Sophie EllisBextor PNG1.png Vidéos Read my lips thumb|left|270 px|Take me home thumb|right|270 px|Murder on the Dancefloor thumb|left|270 px|Get over you thumb|right|270 px|Move this mountain thumb|left|270 px|Music gets the best of me thumb|right|270 px|Music gets the best of me Shoot from the hip thumb|left|270 px|Mixed up World thumb|right|270 px|I won't change you Trip the light fantastic thumb|left|270 px|Catch you thumb|right|270 px|Me and my imagination thumb|left|270 px|Today the sun's on us Make a scene thumb|left|270 px|Heartbreak (make me a dancer) (feat. Freemasons) thumb|right|270 px|Can't fight this feeling (feat. Junior Caldera) thumb|left|270 px|Bittersweet thumb|right|270 px|Not giving up on love (feat. Armin van Buuren) thumb|left|270 px|Starlight Wanderlust thumb|left|270 px|Young Blood thumb|right|270 px|Runaway Daydreamer thumb|left|270 px|Love Is A Camera thumb|right|270 px|The Deer & The Wolf Autres thumb|left|270 px|Groovejet thumb|right|270 px|F*** with you (feat. Bob Sinclar) thumb|left|270 px|Beautiful (feat. Mathieu Bouthier) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur